


Fate's Seamstress Holds the Needle

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-NFA smut, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Seamstress Holds the Needle

Title: Fate's Seamstress Holds the Needle  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Angel  
Summary: Post-NFA smut, pure and simple.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Thanks to KallieRose and Gabrielle for the beta.  
Dedication: Happy Belated Birthday Angel's Kuuipo!

 

 

Twist and turn. Twist and turn. Loop around, back and forth. 

'Life can feel like that sometimes,' Willow silently contemplated as she lay sated in their bed. 'Twists and turns, like an infinity symbol, a figure eight, back and forth. Paths cross and separate, only to cross again. DNA, a double helix, back and forth.'

Unconsciously, she traced an eight on the hard chest she was using as a pillow with her fingertip. Such a simple motion, loop and back, then the other way, loop and back, endless and seamless.

A cool hand closed over hers, stilling the motion, causing Willow to look up into the amused brown eyes of her lover. 

"That tickles," his voice rumbled, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Sorry, didn't even realize I was doing it," Willow apologized, a teasing smile turning her lips.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Fate. Us," she admitted.

"What about us?" he asked, running his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair.

"Are you ever surprised that we're here? That we're together?" she queried.

"Every day," he sincerely told her.

"Me too. Sometimes I want to pinch myself. If you had asked me ten years ago if I ever thought I'd be lying naked and exhausted in your arms, I would have called you crazy." Willow paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she thought about what she'd just said. "Actually, ten years ago I just would have thought you were too good for me. Five years ago I would have called you crazy, what with me being in my 'gay now' phase."

Angel chuckled. He loved when her mind worked faster than her mouth could speak. It was one of her more endearing qualities, in his opinion. In all honesty, he was constantly amazed that he and Willow had found each other, and even more so that they were now lovers.

After the battle with the hordes of Hell that the Senior Partners had thrown at them, Angel and Spike had returned to Europe. Spike had a sudden longing for home, and Angel had nowhere else to go, so he tagged along.

They were both bone and soul weary. Tired of the daily epic battles they continuously found themselves fighting, they returned to the beginning of it all, at least for Spike.

They spent several years traveling together around Europe and Asia. Sometimes revisiting locations of their younger, more violent days. Other times exploring the places they'd always longed to visit, but never had. 

Granted, the two vampires still couldn't stand one another, but they were comfortable with each other. No other being understood their plight in life, or rather unlife, better than the other.

Eventually, their travels brought them back to London. Curious as to what had happened to their former friends from Sunnydale, they paid a visit to the Watcher's Council. They were welcomed more amicably than either had expected. Apparently their battle with the Senior Partners had reached the Watchers' ears and their past sins of working for Wolfram & Hart appeared to be forgiven.

Willow was one of the first people they had seen upon their arrival. She had moved to London after Kennedy was killed fighting a demon. She welcomed them with hugs and tears, apologizing for not being able to help Fred. After so much time having passed, the vampires admitted there was nothing that she would have been able to do, even if they had been able to reach her.

As the weeks went on, Willow and Angel began to spend more and more of their time together. Spike, feeling like a third wheel, took off for Rome, wanting to catch up with the Summers sisters - they were still there while Dawn attended University.

Perhaps it was a long-suppressed desire that surfaced, or one that was entirely new for the both of them. However it happened, Willow found herself in Angel's bed one night, and they both realized that they didn't want her to ever leave it.

That was nearly a year ago.

"Have I mentioned lately how glad I am that you realized you still like men?" Angel purred.

"Mentioned, no," Willow grinned. "Shown? Not nearly recently enough."

Instead of responding verbally, Angel leaned down to capture her mouth with a bruising kiss. Willow leaned up into it and Angel dragged her body to rest atop his.

"Mmm, better," Willow panted as she drew in a quick breath before recapturing Angel's lips.

Willow's kiss was a slow, lazy exploration of Angel's mouth, and every bit as intense as their previous kiss. Angel's hands slid up Willow's sides, fingertips teasing the edges of her breasts, causing her to squirm pleasantly on top of him.

Releasing her mouth, Angel pulled Willow further up his body so that he could pay homage to her breasts. He captured one pebbled nipple between his teeth, gently tugging as his tongue flicked across the tip, causing Willow to gasp in delight. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, Angel took as much of the breast in his mouth as he could, contrasting the bite with cool suction.

Willow rocked against Angel's stomach, the wetness from their earlier activities pooling on his skin. Her head fell forward when Angel switched his attention to her other breast. Her moist breath panted out against his cool flesh from where her forehead rested on his shoulder. 

Having had his fill of suckling her flesh, Angel kissed his way down Willow's chest, using his hands to bring more of her closer to him, until her dripping core was positioned over his mouth and Willow was on her knees, holding onto the headboard. He licked his lips as he eagerly set out to drink his fill of their combined releases.

Willow moaned and pressed her hips closer to Angel's face. She loved when he went down on her. Kennedy's tongue stud had nothing on Angel's lack of need for breath.

Angel was meticulous in his work. Deep, penetrating thrusts of his tongue were interspersed with long laps up to her clit and then back. When he was satisfied that the only wetness he tasted was new, Angel concentrated on teasing Willow's clit. The flat of his tongue would be replaced with the tip, flicking across her hardened nub. Occasionally his teeth would gently scrape across the sensitive flesh, adding to the stimulation.

Willow bit her bottom lip to stop herself from weeping at the pleasure Angel's mouth could evoke. As Angel's calloused finger slid inside her, she lost the battle and began to babble, as only she could.

"More…please… That feels…so…good…perfect… You're perfect…love this…"

Willow's breathless words had Angel desperate to bring her release. The sooner she came, the sooner he could bury his cock deep inside her. Adding a second finger to his ministrations, he curled them so that he brushed her g-spot. Willow keened loudly, words finally failing, as she cried out her pleasure.

Setting Willow back on his stomach, Angel smoothed his hands along her back, whispering endearments as she caught her breath. When she was sufficiently recovered, Willow's mouth found his.

"Ready for more?" Angel huskily asked when Willow pulled back for a breath.

Grinning, Willow nodded, and soon found herself poised above Angel's straining erection. With one hand on his chest, and the other around the base of his cock to hold it steady, Willow slowly lowered herself onto him.

Both of them hissed at the incredible pleasure they found in this act. 

Once she was fully seated with Angel inside her, he used his hands on her hips to encourage her to move. Willow easily picked up his rhythm, having moved this way dozens of times before, knowing just how to move to make him gasp and pant for unneeded breath.

Angel forced his eyes to remain open so that he could watch Willow's face. While he always thought that she was beautiful, he felt she was most stunning when he was buried inside her. Her face lit up as she rode him; pleasure clear as day in her eyes. Eyes that sparkled and shone with a light that only he got to see. It was almost enough to make his dead heart beat.

The look of joy and contentment on Angel's face was nearly enough to make Willow come. He had such a look of concentration as he watched her, such serenity. Unable to take the intensity in his eyes, Willow leaned down to kiss his smile away. 

Angel eagerly returned her kiss. His tongue slid past her lips and immediately took up the same rhythm as his hips. 

Willow seemed to renew her efforts as the kiss deepened. Her hips unconsciously began to move in a figure eight pattern, mimicking the pattern her fingers had traveled not very long ago. The new motion gave her clit the additional stimulation that she needed, and before long, she was pulling her mouth away from Angel's as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock. 

Feeling and watching Willow climax was more than enough to bring Angel over with her. His hands pulled her hips down to meet one final thrust before he emptied himself inside her. 

Willow collapsed on Angel's chest, feeling sated and tired. "Mmm, that was nice."

Angel didn't even try to hide his chuckle. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Willow, holding her close to his rumbling chest, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's an understatement," he said.

"Brain fuzzy from really great sex," Willow mumbled.

"You say the sweetest things," Angel said, humor still in his voice.

"S'true," Willow insisted. "Men are fun."

"Men?" Angel playfully growled. "Better be man, or rather, vamp."

"Right, what you said," Willow agreed, sliding off of Angel to lie next to him, as his softened cock slipped from her with a plop. She placed a kiss on his shoulder before resting her head on his chest, sleep trying to claim her.

Angel wrapped his arm around Willow, holding her close, marveling again at how right it felt to have her here in his arms. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 1, 2005.


End file.
